This invention relates to a mixer apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for mixing and dispensing dental impression materials.
Conventionally, dental impression materials are usually mixed manually with implements, such as a mortar and pestle. Because the mixed ingredients set rapidly, the mixing and application of the impression materials must be conducted quickly. Because of the time constraints, sometimes the mixing is incomplete. Usually, two operators, the dentist and his assistant, are necessary for the mixing and dispensing of the impression materials to form a compound for filling tooth cavities.
Furthermore, other types of dental mixing apparatus are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,224,967 Kaye Dec. 17, 1940 3,603,564 Price et al Sep. 7, 1971 3,951,387 Warden et al Apr. 20, 1976 4,184,776 Shampanier Jan. 22, 1980 ______________________________________
All of the above patents disclose various types of dental mixing apparatus including a container for the dental ingredients and a rotary blade for mixing the ingredients within the container.
All of the above patents, except Kaye, disclose rotary mixing blades which are power-driven, such as by an electrical motor.
All of the above patents, except Warden et al disclose a plunger member for forcing the mixed ingredients from one end of the container.
The above Kaye patent discloses a plunger 93 through which extends coaxially a rotary shaft 98 carrying the mixing blade or stirrer 96.
None of the above patents discloses a mixing chamber which is evacuated, much less, a mixer apparatus including a cylindrical plunger carrying a suction conduit for evacuating the mixing chamber when the plunger is received within the mixing chamber.
Furthermore, none of the above patents disclose a support bracket carrying a mixer shaft and plunger mounted for vertical adjustment above a mixing chamber and means for swinging the support bracket about a horizontal axis to working space above the mixing chamber.